The Black Parade
The Black Parade is a 2020 film directed by Jackson Kelley based off the My Chemical Romance album of the same name. It is written and directed by Jackson Kelley and is the fourteenth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It follows a dead man as he navigates the land of the dead, with a parade to guide him. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Robert Carter, a dead man, similar to the Patient in the rock opera The Black Parade. To prepare for the role, Kelley wore an eyeshade. **Kelley also plays Pepe, the lead singer of the Black Parade **Kelley also plays Tom Wilson, reprising his role from Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge *Nick Stone as Old Robert Carter, the real life version of Carter. To prepare for the role, Stone wore prosthetics to make him look old. **Stone also plays the lead guitarist of the Black Parade *Kaiden Rivera as Fear **Rivera also plays the rhythm guitarist of the Black Parade *Landon Weaver as Regret **Weaver also plays the bassist of the Black Parade *Payton Frisch as Death **Frisch also plays the drummer of the Black Parade *TBA as Way's ex-wife *TBA as Mother War, a figure who takes Robert to his younger days in the war. *Tyler Mejia as Mr. Carter, Robert's abusive father Plot Robert Carter (Nick Stone) is a grandfather living in Oakland. Estranged from his grandson, he decides to take a visit to him. Carter is almost killed in a car crash. He is then rushed into the hospital where everything to make him live fails (The End.). Carter calls his grandson in and tells him his wife didn't die in a car crash, she died from cancer. With that, Carter's grandson, angry, pulls the plug, killing his grandfather. At Carter's funeral, several people show up, and Carter watches over, as a ghost (Dead!). Carter's grandson spits on his grave. Carter gets depressed and walks the streets alone. He is then encountered by Death (Payton Frisch), who congratulates him on dying, and he strikes him with his scythe. With that, Carter is sent to Hell. He morphs into his younger self (Jackson Kelley), and he walks around Hell, scared (This is How I Disappear). After walking around, he goes into a bar. The bartender asks if he's new, and when Carter says yes, he tells him the legend of the Black Parade. After leaving the bar, Carter runs into his father, where he takes him to his younger years (The Sharpest Lives). Carter realizes his errors, and then he tries to escape. When he does, he grabs a gun, and kills his father, saying "This is for all you did." Carter walks around some more until a piano chord makes him stop in his tracks. He is encountered by the Black Parade, a band who welcomes people to Hell. They perform Welcome to the Black Parade, and the lead singer of The Black Parade (also Jackson Kelley) welcomes him to Hell. Carter, freaked out, runs away. He runs far away from Hell and then sees his deceased wife (TBA) on a hill. He tries to greet her, and then she turns around, finding out she has a new lover, Tom Wilson (also Jackson Kelley). Carter, sadly, walks away, but not before throwing him in a nearby time portal. He is then encountered by Fear and Regret, a duo. They tell Carter about how his wife feared never seeing him again, and he regretted not saying the truth. Production After Jackson Kelley got out of a writer's block, he concocted a script for the Black Parade, based of the My Chemical Romance album of the same name. In an interview, Kelley stated that it was hard playing two characters. Soundtrack The songs were used from the album The Black Parade, but in no particular order.